Recently, a light emitting diode (LED) has been widely applied in many fields due to its advantages of energy saving, environmental protection, long service life and the like, especially many types of products in the illumination field have been developed. One type of product is an illumination device formed by a LED module, for example, Taiwanese patent No. TWM409543 (corresponding to US2013/0084748A1, W02011/088212A2, CN201120042217.0 and CN201180004948.9) discloses a holder assembly for fixing a LED module. The LED module is formed by packaging a plurality of dies arranged in array, the holder assembly disclosed in the previous patent is used to fix the LED module so as to conveniently connect a power.
An electrical connection mechanism of the holder assembly in the previous patent is generally classified as two manners. One manner is to allow a positive electrode wire and a negative electrode wire to be respectively inserted into two terminals of the holder assembly which are respectively electrically connected to the LED module; the other manner is to allow traces provided on a frame to connect two terminals which are respectively electrically connected to the LED module and then allow another connector to connect the traces, so as to conveniently perform assembly. The two manners have their own advantages and disadvantages. The former is relative complicate in assembly operation since the wires are required for separate insertion; the latter is relatively convenient to assemble, but manufacturing of the frame is relative complicate and the cost is relatively high since the traces are required to arrange on the frame.